


Hoax

by chnglixhoe



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Fluff? kinda, Hypnotism, M/M, Overstimulation, Shameless Smut, changlix, dating app
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chnglixhoe/pseuds/chnglixhoe
Summary: All Felix ever wanted, was to personally meet that guy he met on a certain app, whom he fell for. So he did. And for a moment it felt like a dream before it backfired and turned into his worst nightmare. Only he wished it was just a nightmare. Felix should never have left. He should never have come so far. But most of all, he shouldn't have fallen in love. He shouldn't have.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 22
Kudos: 39





	Hoax

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo! I don't know if anyone's gonna read this since i don't really have any followers yet and this is the first story I ever posted in here. But if you're reading this then, enjoy i guess? I know you guys miss changlix too pls tell me i'm not the only one right? So here's some changlix asgjk. Pls be mindful of the tags. If you're not comfortable with any then pls do not proceed. Read at your own discretion.
> 
> Also, just in case, I will not allow my work to be reposted anywhere. Thank you and enjoy!

***

  
Ahh, the south korea air. Felix took deep, refreshing breaths out of it. He was so glad to be able to get here... far away from his sad family alas. 

Their family was korean descent to begin with. Ever since Felix knew, which had been forever, he had been dying to go here. Not for anything special or honorable really such as learning their culture or tracing his roots. Felix really just wanted to get far away from his family.

He could start anew here.

  
Felix's phone beeped, a notification popping up from that certain dating app. No, Felix wasn't desperate, he was just bored and thought that messing with some random, real desperate guys on the app would be fun.

Turns out, Felix got more than what he'd bargained for.

Felix excitedly unlocked his phone and smiled at the message that greeted him.

  
**'You here yet?'**

  
Felix giggled to himself as he starts to type a reply. 

**'Yepp, just arrived. Wer r u?'**

**'I wanna see you.'**

Felix knew korean. He started learning it the moment he met this random, charismatic guy on the app who was korean that goes by the name Seobin.

They've been talking for roughly 6 months now. Like everybody else, they started out flirty, till they began to get serious and Felix started to open up to the stranger. 

One event lead to another till one day, they wanted to meet up and seriously planned it all out. Felix, wanting so badly to leave anyways, had no reservations and whatnots. Once he had earned enough from his part-time for a plain ticket to south korea and an allowance, he left without so much as a blink of an eye... _or a goodbye._

**'I'm already here at our meet up. The cafe, remember? Near the airport.'**

**'I wanna see you so badly.'**

  
Felix stared at the last message Seobin sent him and almost squealed. His face felt hot despite the cool weather as he began typing another reply.

**'Me too'**

Felix could go on and on about the reasons why he came to Korea out of all places. But the truth is, the biggest factor out of them all, the thing that outweighed everything else, and the last straw that finally pushed him to do so... was love.

Felix fell in love so hard, so fast, with a guy he'd never met in real life. A guy he'd never touched. A guy whose face he hadn't seen, and whose real name was unknown to him. A guy from across the country, but Felix crossed it nonetheless.

Felix should be scared, and he is. Just not enough to back out. He was meeting an anonymous guy for the first time, in a whole different country, far away from home.

Oh wait, that wasn't home.

Seobin could turn out to be a serial killer for all he know. But Felix trusted him too much, and loves the anonymous guy too much, if him being here isn't enough proof of that. Felix would never pass out the chance to meet the stranger, the love of his life, or so he believes.

Felix hailed a cab towards the said cafe. His heart was beating wildly against his chest the whole time as the butterflies fluttered in his stomach.

This was real. He was gonna see him. They're finally gonna meet!

The cab stopped right where Felix had told him and Felix became ecstatic.

This was it!

He got out of the cab, luggage on hand, and stood in front of the cafe's entrance. 

**'I'm here'**

He typed in one last time, before taking a deep breath and pushing past the glass doors.

The bell from the entrance rung as Felix entered. He stopped on his tracks and scanned the room till his eyes landed on another pair who looked as if expecting someone.

Felix had never seen the guy, but from then he knew. This was his guy.

Felix was frozen for a few moments. There is no mistaking it. This is him. And he looked hotter in real life! 

Not that he'd ever seen the guy's face before. They intentionally left that part out for the thrill. However, Felix did see his body. It looked just as ripped as it was on cam, if not better. He expected the guy to be handsome, but this far exceeded his expectations!

_Calm down._

  
_Calm down._

  
_Calm down!_

Felix repeated in his head. Him and his so called Seobin just stared at each other, calculating. But deep down, both had already solved the equation long ago. From when their eyes met.

Felix mentally slapped himself. 

_Don't be such a loser just move already!_

So Felix did, giving out his brightest and sweetest smile firsthand.

With that, Seobin smiled as well, and Felix felt relieved. Even more so when the raven-haired male motioned for him to come.

Felix gulped, his hand tightening around his luggage for courage, and he strutted confidently towards the handsome, young man who only seemed to grow more and more ethereal as Felix got closer.

It didn't take long for them to be sitting face-to-face from each other, a bashful smile on both their faces.

"Hey Lix" Seobin started out casually using the nickname he gave Felix, making the latter blush. Really, there was no more room for formalities between them since long ago.

They shouldn't even be shy anymore, considering the crazy stuffs they've done from that app.

The thought made Felix blush even more.

"I never got to tell you my name now, have I?"

Felix nodded shyly. Why was he so shy?

The surreal man in front of him chuckled.

"I'm Changbin"

Changbin... what a nice name. Never had Felix heard a name before that was so befitting of its owner.

"Changbin" it felt nice on his lips too. "I like it."

"Woah, you really do have a deep voice. I almost forgot when I saw you. But y'know what? It sounds better in real-life."

Changbin smirked suggestively and Felix turned a shade darker, blushing madly at Changbin's implication.

"S-stop it!"

From then, the conversation went on smoothly and lightly. They talked like they were long-time friends.

or lovers...

Felix's heart skipped a beat at the notion.

Changbin stopped talking when he noticed Felix just openly staring at him. The latter couldn't help it. Changbin was just... so damn hot. And he had waited so so long to see him. Now Changbin was here, in front of him.

"What?"

"Wh-what?" Felix stuttered, and Changbin chuckled.

"You're staring too much baby."

Felix's face heated. "I'm s-sorry, it's just... I still can't believe you're here."

Changbin hummed.

"I... I can't believe you're... that we're... seeing face-to-face... like this." Felix blushed. He had to get his shit together or else...

Changbin looked so calm, watching him with amusement while he rubbed at his lips with his index finger, which made Felix turn a few shades darker.

Changbin's pink lips, and his fingers. Felix licked his own pair of plush lips as a thought crossed his mind. A thought he shouldn't be having in a public place.

The thought of those lips and fingers all over his body.

Changbin caught this and smirked.

"How 'bout we pick up from where we left off last night, hm?"

That was everything Felix wanted and needed to hear.

" _Aaahhh Changbin~ hngg so good aahh_ ~"

Felix moaned and whined underneath the raven-haired as the latter thrusted past his ring of flesh, slow but hard, emphasizing each movement.

Changbin knew that Felix's bedroom experience was limited to what he'd watched and done to pleasure himself only. Felix had told him before. Felix had never been with anyone, Changbin was the first... his first. 

Maybe that's why Changbin was so careful.

Felix had prepped himself beforehand, predicting this outcome. So Changbin needn't give him a thorough preparation. Three fingers in and a few moments of scissoring him open and Changbin deemed him ready for his cock. 

Now he was a whimpering mess especially when Changbin found and hit his sweet spot repeatedly.

Having a real cock inside him was better than any toy Felix had used in the past. Even better because it was Changbin's. Even better because he was being held so close like this. Kisses trailed down his neck and collarbones and big hands on his slender waist. Warm, damp skin against his and lips that swallows his moans when he gets too loud.

Soft whispers of reassurance when he starts to tear up from too much pleasure, and praises when he'd done something good for his partner, for Changbin.

Everything about them was surreal more than it was fast. 

It may seem fast, they literally just saw each other, practically strangers... but it's not like that for Felix.

He waited so long for this.

After all those months of only being able to do _things_ like _this_ through screen, they can finally touch each other for real.

Felix can finally be with him.

With his love.

Changbin picked up his pace and Felix cried in pleasure, his hands clutched tightly on the white hotel sheets.

"Ch-changbin hngg... I... mm close. Please please~"

"Please what?" Felix's vision was clouded with pleasure but he can hear the smirk in the other's voice.

"Please don't stop, please faster please~" Felix begged as he clawed desperately on Changbin's biceps.

He felt a warm hand on his cheek and he basked in it, closing his eyes.

"Since my baby asked so nicely."

Changbin moved his hands to grip on the underside of Felix's supple thighs and lifted it, pushing it in the way Felix's knees are now against his chest.

Changbin thrusted and with their new position, Felix screamed as he felt the hard length reached even deeper depths inside him. Reaching places he'd never had before... and it felt amazing!

Changbin was amazing!

Amazing... ughhh.

Felix was reduced into a mess of incoherent words and whimpers as Changbin kept his pace. Felix uttered Changbin's name like it was the only word he'd ever known. And in that moment, maybe it was.

Tears spilled from Felix's eyes when the pleasure became too much, overwhelming him.

"Ch-changbin I'm... m close ahh!"

Felix moans louder when he felt Changbin's hand wrapped around his pretty cock, stroking it at the same pace as his thrusts.

There was no way Felix could have lasted.

His back arched as he climaxed, spilling white all over their chests.

Changbin stroke and fucked him through his high, his thighs trembling and walls clenching. The raven-haired on top of him groaned.

"You're so tight baby."

Changbin still didn't let up and the overstimulation kicked in. Felix sobbed and squirmed in discomfort, trying to get away from Changbin.

"Too much" Felix whimpered and Changbin was quick to comfort him, running his hands through Felix's damp, blonde locks and peppering kisses on his forehead. 

He whispered assurances against the blonde's skin.

"Shh baby, just a little more for me yeah? You're doing so good baby boy."

Felix's eyes closed, trying to ignore the slight pain. 

' _Because Changbin still needs to cum._ ' He tells himself.

Felix bit his lip while Changbin hastened his movements even more to the point Felix starts to feel pleasure again. He moaned which made Changbin chuckle.

"Horny baby"

And horny he was. There was just something in the way Changbin calls him baby.

Just when Felix feels like he could cum a second time, Changbin's thrusts stuttered and with one last shove, buried himself balls deep inside Felix's sore hole, cumming inside the condom.

Felix whined at the denial of what was supposed to be, his second orgasm. Changbin chuckled before wrapping his hand around Felix's length again and stroking it to completion.

Felix really just came twice, shame on him.

Too weak and blissed out to move, Felix laid still, eyes closed.

He felt Changbin slipped out of him and he almost whined at the loss. He loved the feeling of being full of Changbin's cock.

The bed shifted so he opened his eyes to see Changbin about to leave, which he was quick to grab onto the older's wrist.

"Don't leave."

Changbin smiled. "I won't. I just need to get some towels. I'll cuddle you when I get back."

Felix hesitantly lets him go. Changbin planted a kiss on his forehead before slipping on his boxers and vanishing towards the bathroom.

Felix fell into a quick nap before he felt the bed dip. Changbin took up the space beside him and wiped the milk-like stains off Felix's chest and stomach then just tossed the towel somewhere on the floor.

He pulled Felix in his warm embrace, the latter burying his head against the muscled chest of the raven-haired. Hands tangled in his blonde locks and kisses peppered the crown of his head. Felix sighed in content.

He looked up to meet Changbin's dark eyes, smiled warmly up at him and said the words he'd long since wanted to tell the other.

"I Iove you"

This wasn't too soon. They've known each other for months. This was just right, this felt right. 

This was love.

"I love you Changbin" he repeated.

Changbin stared at him, Felix stared back hopeful.

This was love right?

Felix just knows it. He'd never quite felt anything like this before. And the more he stared at Changbin's eyes, his eyes that held many secrets. His deep, dark, and mysterious, whirlpool of an eyes...

"Forget about me"

Huh?

"You never met me"

What?

"You don't know me"

What is Changbin saying? Something's not ri—

Felix felt odd... sick. His head was suddenly spinning... just like Changbin's whirlpool eyes. Spinning round and round and round... 

He was just imagining this right? Some sort of post sex syndrome? Or some sort of headspace?

Felix felt like he was being sucked inside the whirpool. Rather, his consciousness was being sucked in and... something _else_.

"Forget me Lee Felix."

"Forget my existence."

"Forget my name."

Forget him.

Forget his existence.

Forget his name.

"What's my name?"

Felix parted his lips to say it. He knew his name. How could he not? Felix loves him. He loves this guy... and yet...

Who is he?

What's his name?

Felix's lips parted and closed repeatedly.

What's happening? Felix knows him! It's on the tip of his tongue. On the crevice of his lips... and yet...

  
Warm tears spilled from his eyes.

Ahh, his head is spinning.

He can't remember...

"I love you" 

He said instead. He felt like he had to. He felt like he needed to say something. To tell him that. He had a feeling something bad was happening right now. That he won't see this man for a long time, or ever again.

Dark spots filled his already blurred vision. Felix was slowly losing consciousness. He clung on tight on the man's shoulders, struggling to stay awake. 

His lids were growing heavier by the second, making blinking an arduous task.

More tears spilled his eyes till he couldn't see no more.

"I love you"

He said one last time before everything blacked out.

Felix woke up distraught and with dried tears on his face. It was already evening and he didn't know where he was.

This was not his room or his family's house. Did he got drunk? That doesn't make sense.

He shut his eyes to ebb away the pounding in his head as if he got a bad hangover, and also to think. Then he remembered...

He took a flight to Korea...

but why?

He thought long and hard he would've gone crazy.

He did want to go to South Korea. He worked part-time to earn money. And he's saved enough so he came here. But everything else was blurry.

And some felt like there were missing pieces.

Why did he come here? And why was he naked?

Oh shucks!

He was naked! 

Felix tried to move and instantly winced.

And he's sore. His lower back hurts.

Oh no... he's naked and sore. Did he??

With who?

"Don't tell me I got dicked down and lost my virginity to a stranger and don't even remember it?"

Felix cried. Now he was upset. Was he perhaps drugged?

He had to leave.

Felix stood up and winced. The pain was bad. Too bad, it must've been great. He limped as he picked up his clothes and dressed.

Finished, he then realized. His luggage! Where is it?!

He whipped his head around the room and thank God, found it settled on the couch. He proceed towards it and searched inside. His clothes were still there, his personal stuffs too but oh shit!

His wallet was gone. Along with all his money and credit cards.

He searched for his phone, almost tipping the entire hotel room upside down looking, but it was gone too. Oh no!

Felix held his head in his hands. This was the worst!

Was this room even payed yet? If it is, he can't stay long either. He's got no money left. No phone either. Oh god!

He had been robbed? By who? The one who knocked him up? Fuck why can't he remember?

He didn't realize he was crying. Frustration, fear, and tiredness all mixing up. What the hell had he done? What kind of heartless person did this to him?

Felix is in a foreign country, with no shelter, food or money.

And someone took advantage of him. They took everything from him!

Felix collapsed on the floor in a fetal position. He hugged himself tightly as he cried harder and louder than he had in years.

He hates this.

Why did it have to happen to him?

He should not have left Sydney.

He should not have went to South Korea alone without notice.

He should have stayed. 

No matter how bad it is back in his house, anything was better than this.

Felix wailed, then fell asleep on the floor like that, wishing everything was just a bad dream and he would wake up to his room back in Australia.

Felix woke up the next day...

and he was still there.

**Author's Note:**

> did you like it? might do a part 2 or a series imma see what i can do :) Kudos and comments are much appreciated! I wanna know yalls thoughts <3<3
> 
> winkeu ;)
> 
> Oh and follow my twitter @/chnglixhoe <3 let's be moots. don't be surprised tho it's a new account :D


End file.
